


gotcha.

by firstdevour (orphan_account)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: any gender!reader ftw, dante tries to be funny, there's like one curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/firstdevour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, for all you and I know, it could be yours."</p><p>Maybe he was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gotcha.

Dante wasn't getting any work done lately. Typical Dante, of course.

You were starting to worry about how - or rather, who - would be paying the bills this month. (Not to mention that goddamn pizza tab.)

And just your luck, as the phone began to ring.

You sigh, looking around and wondering where he had gone, before picking up.

"Hello, this is Devil May Cry," you answer with little enthusiasm, twirling the phone-cord around your fingers absentmindedly.

A door upstairs shuts slowly and on cue, you begin talking faster.

"Password?"

You lick your lips at the sound of yet another door as it squeaks. Nodding your head, you jot down the client's address and number before quickly hanging up.

The devil hunter pokes his head out the bathroom, razor in hand.

"That was a customer, I hope?" His brow arches in questioning.

You open your mouth to reply but shut it with a sly turn of the lips, deciding to mess with the lazy silver-haired man a bit.

"Maybe," you shrug and move towards the kitchen to grab a bite before heading out.

Of course, there's nothing in the fridge.

_Lovely._

"Babe, why don't ya hand me that and then we can grab takeout-"

"Riiiiight," you snort, crossing your arms. "It's always pizza with you, Dante."

"Okay, well, this time we'll eat whatever you want," he pleads. "You know as well as I do that Verg won't like it if neither of us gets anything done."

Silence.

"Besides, it's not like you can take 'em down without little ol' me-"

You drop your smile as your face contorts into a deep scowl, almost challenging.

Dante immediately backpedals at your drastic in expression, nervously chuckling as he continues.

"Kidding, kidding! You're capable of it but, ah, things could get ugly without all three of us here."

You place your hands on your hips and huff, silently agreeing with him.

"You owe me your firstborn," you nudge his arm as you hand him the paper reluctantly.

He grins wolfishly and glances at the slip momentarily before looking at you again. "Hey, for all you and I know, it could be yours."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on the bus today- pretty rushed but i hope someone liked it somewhat. 
> 
> kudos to my friend connor, who inspired me to write this.
> 
> edit; yeah uh i don't own anything cept this story. peace.  
> another edit; i like typing in lowercase but it started to b o ther me so i fixed it


End file.
